


Just a matter of time

by Mila (sunflowerspp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Break Up, Post-Time Skip, Romance, Starting Over, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerspp/pseuds/Mila
Summary: Shirabu can't get over Semi, his high school ex, but avoiding him is not going to work forever.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Just a matter of time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for Kami (@soisconas on Twitter and Instagram, she's an amazing artist, check her out!) I hope you like it and have a happy birthday♡

Semi and Shirabu ended their relationship a few months after the older graduated. It wasn't because they didn't like each other or because they couldn't find a lot of time for being together; they were just tired, tired of arguing for basically everything and being too proud to accept a mistake or say a simple "I'm sorry." 

Semi felt it the most. Yes, he a lot of times felt embarrassed but made an effort to accept he was wrong and try to move on, but even if it was his fault, Shirabu wouldn't apologise, he always thought that some of their fights could be fixed by just letting the time pass and give Semi a kiss or a hug. Semi couldn't remember so well, but if he had to count, he heard a proper apology from the other only like three times.

So they decided to breakup, their relationship was just ridiculous and childish. 

After that, they started to avoid each other. When the team planned reunions or when some of their former teammates went to watch the matches, they would just stay as apart as possible from one another. It was hard and sometimes awkward, knowing that their social circle was pretty much the same and that even if they wanted to forget what they felt or the moments they lived together, just looking at social media was enough to remember and feel needless in their hearts.

However, at least from Shirabu's part, he wasn't ready to face Semi. He was too embarrassed to look at him or talk to him. He grew up and realized how stupid he acted and that their breakup was almost entirely his fault; thanks to that he had the plan of ignore him as much as he could but it went directly to the bin when Tendou invited them all to a party, a few days after Ushijima's team won an important match.

Somehow, he actually wanted to go. He hadn't had time to relax thanks to his studies but he was free the entire weekend so why not spend a Saturday with his former teammates celebrating the win of his former captain, they were his friends after all. He could just not talk with Semi, no eye contact, maybe share the same space but not approach him, easy.

Pretty easy.

And yes, it actually was pretty easy though. He arrived the place and a few minutes later Semi arrived too but none of them stared or payed attention to the other, it looked like they had the same plan or something. 

They spent like that almost the entire party, nonetheless by the time it was late, Shirabu had already drunk a little and was beginning to feel lonely. He usually felt sleepy after drinking but this time he couldn't stop himself from watching Semi talk with his former teammates, smiling and laughing at them. 

He wanted to go, to talk with them too and make Semi laugh and ask about how was his life now, maybe he had someone different? His heart ached while thinking about it, maybe Semi actually had moved on and he was the only idiot there who couldn't get over his high school ex.

He stared for a bit too long because the other noticed it and made eye contact. Shirabu internally panicked, that wasn't supposed to happen. He gave him a smile, a sweet calm one, and Shirabu felt like melting on the spot. He stopped looking at him and when he knew Semi's eyes weren't on him anymore, he went for another drink and left the house. 

He sat in the backyard giving his back to the house, the lights were off because no one was supposed to be outside but who cared, he knew Tendou wouldn't mind him being there. Shirabu felt like crying but he couldn't do it, even if he tried the only thing he felt was a knot in his throat but there were no tears to let out, he didn't know why.

He heard the sliding door behind him opening, the volume of the music from inside increasing and then going down again when the door was closed. He didn't look back, the last thing he wanted was someone seeing him sad and lonely and making questions about it but being a genius wasn't necessary to guess who was the person that decided to follow him to the backyard and sit down next to him on the grass.

"Hey." Semi said and Shirabu knew he was smiling without even turning his head to the side. "Are you okay? People are asking where did you go."

"If you knew, you should've just told them." He didn't want to sound apathetic but his mood was really down, even though he wanted to talk with Semi.

"I wanted to be the one checking up on you." Shirabu felt his cheeks feeling warm, not only for the alcohol he drank. Semi could have said "I was the one who found you" or "we were all looking for you" but no, he decided to say he _wanted_ to be the one, he _wanted_ to be with him and that was without a doubt, bad for his heart.

"I'm fine." He said before drinking and Semi sighed taking the cup away from him.

"You're getting drunk." A chuckle left from his lips and he finished Shirabu's drink. "and I can't let that happen."

"Why are you so interested in what I do?" Semi stared at him, silent. Shirabu was still looking at the grass in front of them.

"I'm just a little bit worried, you know? You look sad and I wanted to try and cheer you up." Shirabu frowned, not angry at him but annoyed at his own heart.

"Please don't do that."

"Do what? Being worried?"

"Yes, don't say you care about me." His voice went out almost as a murmur.

"Why not? I think it's pretty natural to do it."

"Well, it hurts when you do it." He looked at him for the first time, to show him he actually meant it. Shirabu sighed "I don't want to talk about it." Big lie.

"But now I want to know what you mean with that." Shirabu was looking at the ground again but he swore he felt Semi getting closer to him, only a bit.

"It's not a good idea."

"It's actually a pretty good one. We haven't talked in a while." 

"And that's why it's not a good idea." Shirabu rolled his eyes, huffing. He wanted to talk to him but it was going to be awkward, how was he supposed to say what he felt? Semi would be weirded out by it for sure.

"Shirabu." Semi insisted and he felt warm in his chest just hearing that but also like he was being stabbed.

"I can't move on." He finally said, not looking at the ash blonde, trying to act like he was talking alone. "I just can't forget about you and I want to ignore you or try and be cool but I just-" Shirabu took a deep breath hiding his head in between of his knees while hugging them. "I just can't, you know? You don't leave my mind, never."

The other didn't say anything, he kept staring at Shirabu, looking at him doing the same thing he saw for the last time some years ago when he was stressed or anxious, hide in his knees. Semi couldn't avoid feeling his mood going down, he wanted to stay positive while talking again with the younger since they haven't done it for years but it was hard for him, seeing him having a bad moment always hurt.

"I know it's probably stupid and weird to say it now but I accept it was my fault." He lifted his head, looking at the ash blonde trying to be as strong as possible. "I'm sorry, Semi." He let that our from the bottom of his heart, his chest and his mind. "I'm really sorry. I ruined everything. You were always trying to make it better but I was too immature to care. I'm so embarrassed about it, it doesn't leave my mind."

Semi opened his mouth to say something but Shirabu interrupted him. "Don't you dare saying I didn't ruin anything or that I shouldn't go so hard on myself because it's a lie and you know it." Semi closed his mouth. "I want you to forgive me because I'm truly sorry." His cheeks were so red and his eyes were bright, probably tears of embarrassment appearing but not actually falling down.

"I forgive you," Semi started. "I actually did some years ago, to try and cope with it, we were too young and didn't know how to act. Yes I'm including myself because I wasn't the greatest boyfriend in the world." Shirabu kept making eye contact, a little confused. "But hearing a real apology from you lifted a weight off my back." A soft smile appeared on the older face. "Thank you."

"Thank _you_ " He said in almost a whisper and he was somehow surprised, that went way too easy. However, the worst part was about to come and he _had_ to say it. "I'm... That's not all." The other looked attentive to him, curious for what was the rest. "When I say I can't move on, I'm referring to you. As a whole." He tried to distract his eyes, the grass looked pretty interesting. "Not only because I felt horrible about what I did but I still have some feelings for you." He talked slowly, his voice like he didn't know how to say it properly and was trying to hide it from Semi. "Well, not some," He corrected, making eye contact once again, because he really didn't know where to stare at. "a lot. You cause so much on me and I've not talked to you in years."

The other was looking at him, his eyes opened a little more because of the surprise but no smile or something that indicated Shirabu that he wasn't angry or annoyed.

"If I say I'm not hoping for you to give me a chance that would be a lie, but you don't have to answer me right now I'm good with–" Softly, Semi's lips were touching his, making his entire body tremble for a second. He started to move and Shirabu forgot his shock to follow him, insecure of how much he was permitted to have.

Semi broke the soft kiss some seconds later, but Shirabu didn't want it to end so he inclined towards him, with a hand on the grass next to the other's, touching his fingers a little bit, and started a new kiss. This time it was less soft and because he was nervous it started kinda messy but Shirabu didn't fall back, he wanted to feel more.

He felt Semi's cool hand rising up to cup his cheek to pull him closer and Shirabu leaned eagerly into his touch. The heat of the kiss spread across his face, filled his chest and shot down to his feet, bursting like butterflies in his belly. Their breath became increasingly agitated, stealing the breath from each other's mouths as they became more and more excited, but Semi would swear it was the taste of alcohol on the other younger's tongue that was clouding his mind.  
He gripped Shirabu's hand harder for a second before gliding it up his arm and pulling his waist to drag him closer, and Shirabu grabbed the front of Semi's shirt like a lifeline. He pulled himself onto Semi's lap, straddling him, and began pushing him slowly down on the dewy grass. The kisses grew increasingly hungrier, lips bruised and swollen, but the occasional breathless giggle escaped them and flew up into the night.

The moon was sinking in the sky by the time they were sated. Semi and Shirabu were lying down, chests still heaving. Semi couldn't help grinning at the sparkle in Shirabu's eyes, both drunk on happiness.

Clearly Shirabu wasn't the only one wanting all that to happen but Semi had to admit he acted like a coward, for years. Still, it wasn't time for that now and even if he felt anxious he wanted to take the new chance so he proposed the younger to go to his house, with no lewd intentions in between, going that fast wasn't a good idea. Semi was aiming to spend more time together, even if it was just a little. Talk about them and about what should they do, maybe hug him and kiss him if everything went fine without worrying about someone opening the backyard door and commenting on them.

Shirabu kissed him sweetly again "That would be great." was his answer in a soft but happy tone, before getting up and extending his hand to help him but not letting go after he stood up, well, at least not until they entered the house again and got embarrassed about it.

But they were just starting and surely would make it work this time.


End file.
